


Tom/Tord Smut Oneshots

by TyDieHighFive



Series: Fanfiction [2]
Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyDieHighFive/pseuds/TyDieHighFive
Summary: Exactly as the title says





	1. Teasing and Punishment

Tord POV

Ugh I'm so bored. We've been sitting here for hours talking about whether or not cola or alcohol tastes better. Honestly, just fucking drink tea for crying out loud. With a huff, I turn to look at my gorgeous boyfriend. His 'eyes' are screwed up in frustration and tension. I look at Edd, his face heated with anger and lip curled up in annoyance.

And an idea pops into my head, with a devilish smirk, I slide my hand into Tom's lap. He flinches slightly and looks at me out of the corner of my eye. I look up at him innocently and he turns back to Edd. As the continue arguing, I dip my hand into Tom's underwear and grasp his member. He gasps lightly but keeps talking. At this point I know he's gonna punish me, when he gets passive I know I'm gonna get a good fuck. But I don't want a good fuck. I want kinky, dirty, raw, hard. The thought alone sparking my own semi. I rub over his slit with my thumb until he's gripping the table with white knuckles. I drop my fork with my other hand and go to grab it. While I'm down there I give him a teasing lick that make him shudder. I get back into my seat and act like nothing happened. I start stroking him so fast his face is all red and he's almost breathless. I grin, having achieved my goal, and pull away. He looks at me and growls angrily. It sends an electric shock to my hard on. WIth a shiver, I bite my lips the way that turns him on. His 'eyes' look at me with lust. 

He grabs my hand, says a quick goodbye to Edd and Matt much to their confusion, and walks us the 3 minutes it takes to get home. As soon as the door closes behind us, he pins me to the wall. ¨You are in so much trouble right now.¨, he seethes. I shiver in anticipation as he ruts against my clothed erection. I cry out as he bites hard into my neck, causing me to be at full hardness. I love when he's rough like this. I shift uncomfortably as he continues to grind against me. My cock starts to ache due to its confines. ¨Strip and get on your knees.¨ I don't have to be told twice. I quickly rid myself of the suffocating pants and my shirt.  I stumble down onto my knees and look up wide-eyed at Tom.

He has removed his pants and underwear, and stands in front of me. He looks at me with indifference and commands dryly, ¨Suck.¨ I eagerly take it into my mouth and suck. I lick up and down the sides. I tongue his slit in the way that I know makes him thrust into my mouth and he does. I sit there obediently while he fucks my mouth. I have no gag reflex so its not uncomfortable for me. It's just a pretty show for me. Seeing him come undone by thrusting into my mouth. The beautiful sounds he makes and the light sheen of sweat dripping down his shoulders. The lust filled blush crowding his cheeks, the messiness of his unusually spiked hair. His 'eyes' shut in ecstasy and his mouth hanging open slightly.

Rather unexpectedly to me, he pulls out of my mouth and says, ¨Get on the bed on all fours.¨ I jump up enthusiastically and hop and the bed. I lift myself up onto my elbows and await not so patiently.  I wiggle my hips and whine with need. He tuts at me almost as if he disapproves. ¨I don't know why you are so eager, you wont get what you want until I get what I do.¨ Still grinning I say, ¨Master~, what makes you happy makes me happy, if not more~¨ He gives me a lust filled frown at that, desperately trying not to smile. He rummages through the nightstand to the left of him and pulls out a vibrator, a rope, a blindfold, lube, and a cock ring. I gulp with anticipation and lust.

¨Now, my baby boy, you are going to suck me until I cum and wait for me to give you release from these toys okay?¨ I nod my head vigorously. ¨Now that won't do, you know what to say¨, he tuts, pulling my hair and nibbling at my neck. With a moan, I reply, ¨Master~! I want to suck you until you cum in my pretty mouth and be tortured while I wait for your big cock.¨ His cock twitches at that and I grin. Tom growls at me, making my knees go weak and the grin slip from my face. I stay still in anticipation of the impending pleasure to both me and him. I look at him with hooded eyes as he enters my mouth again. I watch him lather his fingers in lube and shiver.

I whine lowly as I feel him prepare my hole with his fingers. He slowly thrusts them inside me in time to the thrusts to my mouth, making me moan around him. Without any warning, he inserts the vibrator. I feel tears prick at my eyes as he switches it on. He then pulls away from my mouth and ties my hands to the bed with the rope. He takes a hold of my erection and I lean into the feeling before I realize in horror that he has placed a cock-ring on me. I thrash against him slightly uncomfortable, but still fully willing to go along with it. He stands above my face and stares down at me. 

I take his member into my mouth, tonguing the slit and hollowing my cheeks. He grunts softly and I wait for his finish, but it doesn't come. I stare at him confused, he smiles darkly. ¨You didn't think you would get what you want so soon did you?¨ I watch in fascinated shock as he turns up the vibrator. I wail out in pleasure, my body quivering in the sweet ecstasy. My vision goes white, but stops there. The lack of release making me tear up as I moan violently. I scream at Tom, wishing he would take pity on me. But he only cocks his head and stares at me, impassive.  ¨Please, Master! I'll-aah! do anything so...nnghh! please. I need-Ahnnngh! I need you!¨ My voices shakes and breaks off while I moan from the stimulation. He laughs as he begins to scratch down my chest and play with my nipples. The pleasure is too much, and my body shudders as I sob. 

Finally, I see a flicker in Tom's 'eyes'. He switched the vibrator off and pulls it out, making a low, hoarse whine escape my reddened lips. He pulls the cock ring off and brings his dick to my lips. I look at him hesitant, and he pulls me by the hair onto him. He face-fucks me as I wait for his impending release. He shudders and I taste the salty but bodily tang of his finish. I swallow and look at him expectantly. He lifts my legs over his shoulders and teased my entrance with his tip. I look at him with irritation and he enters me quickly, a yelp going past my lips in surprise. He wastes no time as he begins thrusting deeply into me. I cry out and feel drool running down my chin. He speeds up and hits my prostate dead on, making me scream. He hits it over and over until I see white. I try to grab his hand to warn him only to pull against my restraints, I wince at the tight pain. I come hard with a shout as he thrusts hard one finally time. In the wake of my climax, I feel him bury himself deep and finish inside me.

I flinch as he pulls out and lays besides me. He pulls me close and kisses me. ¨I love you, especially when you're needy, but can you not do that in front of Edd and Matt?¨ I grumble in annoyance, ¨Way to kill the afterglow.¨ He hugs me tightly and nibbles my ear, ¨I'm sorry, my love.¨


	2. Catcalls and Kitten Licks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roleplay Neko Fetish

Tord POV

"Tord, come here a minute." I pick at my cuticles, bracing myself for what I had been preparing for all week. I re-adjust the ears on my head and breathe deeply. I open the door slowly and walk out of the room very aware of how exposed I was. I walk towards him as I see his eyes widen and become dark with lust. He whistles lowly, making my face explode with crimson. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, aye Commie?" I pull myself into his lap and nuzzle his neck.

He wraps his hands around my neck, pulling me into a deep kiss that I gladly reciprocated. He tugged lightly on my hair pulling a whimper from my lips.  He reaches around to my back from my neck, scratching up and down. I whine and press myself against him more. He pulls his hands from my back and grabs the thin fabric on my hips. He pulls it up against my throbbing length, making a gasp escape my reddened lips. 

He flips us so that he's straddling me and kisses my chest. I squirm as he gets closer to my nipples. He envelopes one with his warm lips and flicks it delicately with his tongue. A needy moan comes from my lips, my face flushes deeper with embarrassment. "You're so beautiful, baby." He traces his tongue from my nipple to the other encasing it with the muscle. He growls as I tug his hair when he bites on my nipple.

He then trails his tongue lower and lower until reaching the waistband of the already drenched panties. He pulls them off with his teeth and throws them across the room to the wall. He returns his face to mine and brings his lips to my ear. He grazes the earlobe with his teeth. He nibbles gently while breathing hot air into my ear, causing me to wiggle against him and create friction between us. An unexpectedly loud whine surrounds the room and he looks into my eyes with a lust-filled smirk. 

He flips me over, so that my ass is facing towards him. He rubs his hands over my cheeks, making the cat-tail plug move inside me, my back arches as yet another whine escapes me. He tugs lightly on the tail, it moving against my inner walls. A high pitched squeal explodes from my mouth and he turned me over almost laughing, "What was that, kitten? Was that a cute little meow for your master?" I blush deeper, my whole body turning red from the statement. I try to look away from him, but he just brings my face back to his. 

"Baby, how do you want it?" I bite my lip in anticipation and push him on the bed. I pull the plug out, a mewl escaping me again, as he shows that insufferable smirk again. I pull his pants down to reveal his member, and I bring it to my lips and suck lightly. He moans lowly and grabs my hair but doesn't pull. I bring my lips lower and lower until my nose rests in his pubic hair. He howls with pleasure and with that I pull off. I straddle him and look him straight in the eyes as I lower myself onto him. I grab a hold of his shoulders, steadying myself as I begin to rock. I push myself up and drop back down a few times, little whines spreading through the room like wildfire from my lips. 

He jerks up and drops me onto the pillows. He slams in hard, a half moan, half scream coming out of my drooling mouth. He lifts my leg over my head and slams into my prostate, my eyes water and a hoarse scream rips through my throat.  He grinds into my prostate, the pleasure overwhelming. He thrusts shallowly a few times before thrusting deep, and starts a slowly building pace. My pleasure rolls in consecutive waves, building to an almost unbearable amount. I squeeze his hand that's wrapped around my waist, before exploding on my stomach and his side. I let out a high pitched and breathy moan as he thrusts a few more times before cumming deep inside, his load pressing against my prostate.

He pulls out and pulls me to him. "I love you, kitten." I smack him, blushing, "Don't call me that ever again." He gets up, pecks me on the forehead, and goes to the bathroom. He comes back with a washcloth and wipes me up, "Before you came out looking so sexy, I was gonna ask you, do you want to go out on a date tomorrow?" I smile, kiss him on the lips, and nod with a grin.


	3. When Your Lover Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-consent/Rape  
> Angst  
> Self-harm  
> WARNING!!! If this triggers you move onto the next chapter.

Tord's POV  
I backed away from our room, almost gagging in revulsion as moans flowed from behind the door. I walked to the living room and sat on the couch, my head in my hands. As my chest heaved, a particular feeling from before I was with Tom arose.

I wasn't enough. I didn't give him enough of my time. I want it all to stop. Why won't it stop?! Please..... Please, Please, Please! I can't take it, I can't take the sounds, I can't take the stupid pain in my chest. Why wasn't I enough? Why couldn't he just love me?! I gave him everything.

I walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I shuddered with shaky sobs. I began picking at the scars on my wrist, before getting up and pulling a razor out of the drawer.

I sat down on the toilet lid, and stared at my wrist for god knows how long, before slicing thin, bubbling lines into the skin there. I watched as the blood slid down my arm, my emotions leaving along with it. I washed my arm off in the sink, and wrapped gauze around the pink cuts.

I walk out from the bathroom, numb, as I reach for the bedroom door handle. I pull it open and step inside. Tom stares at me in surprise, scrambling to pull the blankets over himself. The slutty, vile, thing pulls her clothes on and walks out of our apartment. He looks embarrassed and disappointed. 

Ha. Embarrassed, He's embarrassed. He doesn't even care about me. He probably never did.

"T-tord, look I can explain." I jerk my head from staring at the door that the whore went through to him, and all my sadness turns to anger. "Explain what exactly Tom?! That you fucked a filthy whore in OUR bed, in OUR apartment. You don't even care about my feelings, you just care that you were caught!" 

I watch as he shrinks back against the headboard, and the revulsion rises in my stomach. I walk purposefully up to him, and straddle him. "This is the last time, I will ever give you anything." 

I tear the blanket from him, and pull off my clothes vemonously. He looks at me scared, and I smirk. 

I pull out the lube and the condom. I hold up the lube to his face. "This is the last kindness I'll give you." I show him the condom. "This is so I don't get a disease from a filthy, disgusting, slut." Realization flashes across his face, and I laugh. "T-tord, N-no! Please, don't do this." I ignore his please and roll the condom down my shaft and slick myself with the lube. 

He attempts to bargain with me again, but I thrust in fully. Tears roll down his face as he screams. I don't give him a break, as I pound him with a bruising pace. Letting all the hatred, revulsion, the helplessness, the pain from thinking that I could be happy, the pure anger, flow into my actions.

He tries and tries to get through to me, but I'm too far gone. "Please, stop, j-just god please stop. T-tord, I can be better, just p-please."

I leer down at him, "Why should I stop? You didn't stop fucking those whores. You didn't stop hurting me. Why should I give you mercy? You horrible, filthy, revolting slut. I gave you everything. My heart, my money, my kindness, even my family. I bought this apartment for us, and what do you do in it? Fuck disgusting people in  OUR FUCKING BED!" With each word I pound in harder, shaking in anger. I see blood run down his legs but I don't stop. I can't stop.

He deserves it! He's nothing but a lying, nasty, hoe! He will understand what it feels like to be used!

My grossly lustful body releases inside the condom. I pull out and take the condom off, it dripping in blood with semen inside, still warm. I tie it and throw it in the trash. I turn back to him, he shakes in fear and stares at me, as though waiting for something.

I lean over to him, and he flinches. I peck a kiss the side of his face, before pulling my clothes back on. I walk out to the kitchen, pull the gun out from under the sink. Open the chamber to make sure there are bullets, before closing it again. 

I walk into the bathroom, lock the door, get in the shower, and turn the water on. I put the gun into my mouth pointing up, before pulling the trigger. The gunshot sounds, before the darkness consumes me and my body falls into the tub.


	4. Why Did I Let Tord Pick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very kinky

Tom POV  
"Tord, do I really have to wear this?" I watched in anticipation as he walked closer to me. "Of course you do. You said anything." With a sigh, I grabbed the outfit and went into the bathroom to change.  

I pulled off my t-shirt, jeans, and boxers, before pulling on the matching bra and assless panty set. I looked in the mirror and blushed at the sight of me in women's underwear. I shook my head, clearing my mind. I pull on the short maids outfit, before putting the choker around my neck. 

As I set the cat ears on my head, I looked over at the cat tail plug. With a tentative sigh I grab the lube and the tail plug. I pull down the panties from under the short skirt of the maid outfit, I breathe in deeply before looking at the objects on the counter.

I pour some lube onto my fingers and bend over the counter. I stick one inside, thrusting and twirling, whimpers falling from my mouth. ¨You better not be having too much fun in there, Tom Cat." I can almost see the smirk at the ridiculous pun. I leer at the door, not dignifying that with a response. I stick the other finger inside and spread them both, the slight pain, making tears come to my eyes. I grab the tail plug and drench the end in lube, before entering it in myself.  

I moan lowly at the feeling of it pressed against my prostate. I pull the panties up again and adjust the skirt, before attempting to walk. My legs wobble and shake as I feel the plug rub up against my inner walls. I whimper slightly feeling it just barely rub my prostate. I make it over to the doorknob, my legs barely managing to hold me up. 

Right as I go to open up the door, I feel a breeze as Tord opens it for me. I stumble slightly and fall into his chest. He pushes me away from him and gazes over my body. I feel heat pour into my body and spread onto my face and neck as he checks me out. He smirks slightly. "Now listen here my precious Tom Cat, you will be a good little kitty for your master.~" 

I roll my eyes at his statement and mutter under my breath, "...fucking hentai watching pervert..." Immediately following my remark, I am tossed onto the bed and before I can even yelp in surprise. Tord is on me, pulling me up by the waist into his lap. I whine as I feel his hard on press against mine.

He grabs me by the hair at the nape of my neck and tugs my head to the side. He bites me there, hard. A pained moan flows from my mouth and I go to reach for his hand, when he presses his lips against the mark. With each kiss, he lets out a word. 

"...You...  
...need...  
...to...  
...be...  
...trained...  
...to...  
...obey...  
...your...  
   master." 

I gasp out at the bewildering feeling of pain being taken over by the absolute lust that the kisses fuel inside me. He pushes me onto the bed, the cat ears tilting off my head slightly. "Now, training requires something of an .... inhibitor if you will. You, my precious kitten, are in dire need of such training.", he looks at me with lustful humour showing in his eyes as he pulls out handcuffs from under the pillow. 

He flips me onto my hands and knees and handcuffs my hands to the headboard. He applies pressure to my neck, slightly choking as he continues to strip me. He rubs a finger up the zipper line of the top before slowly pulling the zipper down. The shirt slips down and bunches at my forearms and he begins on the skirt. He tugs it down under my knees, and throws it across the room, leaving me with the shirt at my wrists, stockings, the panties, cat ears, and choker. 

He turns back to me and rubs his hands in circular motions against my asscheeks, spreading them slightly with a light grope. He squeezes once more before pulling the panties off, leaving the stockings on. He drags a finger down my spine to my hole, circling it with tip of his finger. A shudder runs through my body, sparking my nerves in waves.

With his other hand, he pulls back his arm and smacks it against my backside. He smacks a few more times, the final one leaving a harsh but pleasurable tingling burn sensation. With a shrill whine, I twist myself slightly and look at him pleadingly as he continues to circle my hole. My eyes shine with pleasured pain as he tugs on the plug. He pulls it out making a breathless gasp roar out from my throat. 

He smirks down at me, before pulling down his sweatpants and tank top before throwing it across the room towards my skirt. He grabs my waist and pulls it toward him, before entering me. A loud moan releases the moment he slams in and I try to stop the noises from coming out, covering my mouth while biting my lip. He thrusts quickly, snapping his hips and hitting my sweet spot dead center. With a whimper, my thighs begin to tremble. He pulls the choker tight against my neck constricting my breathing. My pulse pounds in my ears as I'm so painfully turned on. I feel weightless as my stomach swims in pleasure.

He continues to thrust into me, my climax approaching with a tightening of my belly. He reaches around me to my member and strokes me in time to his thrusts speeding up my impending release. And as if a sword over my head falls, I feel my body give its self over to the pleasure. He lets go of the choker and pants behind me. I whine deep and hoarse as semen seeps on to the sheets, coating his finger. With a grunt from behind me, I feel his release fill me up.

He pulls out and uncuffs me, before grabbing my wrists and rubbing them, letting the shirt fall from my wrists. He pulls me down onto his chest and rubs the red marks he left on my waist, as well as the ones on my neck. He grabs a wet wipe from the nightstand and cleans my hole, with me still lying against his chest before snuggling me into his side.

He turns to me with sleepy eyes, "Tommy, I love you."  
I sigh contentedly before kissing his lips with a smile, "And I love you."


	5. Perfectly In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy smut

Tord POV  
"Hey, baby!" I turn around and see Tom come running at me, before tackling me in a hug causing us to roll down the hill a bit. "Oh, Hi Tom." I look up at him and laugh, as I pick strands of grass from his spiky hair which is now messed up. He smiles down at me before leaning in for a kiss. I peck him lightly on the lips, a grin forming on mine as I feel Tom press more needingly against me. 

I sit up and stand, pulling him up with me. I flash him a smirk as he staggers a bit from standing so fast. I pull him along by his hand, running and laughing when I turn to see the dopey love sick smile on his face. I find the trail that leads into the forest and turn around, Tom nearly crashing into me. 

I cover his eyes and lead him into the glen I've made into a date space for us. With almost no noise, I uncover his face and watch as his eyes fill with wonder as he gazes upon the lights strung through the trees surrounding the glen. His eyes focus in on the nest of every pillow and blanket in the color purple imaginable, that circles around the basket of food and a computer filled to the brim with Tom's secret obsessions; musicals. I stand beside him all the while watching as his eyes shine. 

Before he can say or do anything, I huff out a shaky breath and get down on one knee. I pull the little black velvet box I had gotten weeks ago from my hoodie' s pocket, my fingers trembling in anxiety. He then turns to me and gasps as I hold open the box. I smile with the warmth of all the love he's given me these past few months, "Thomas, you have given me a lifetimes worth of love and warmth. You have given me every single piece of you, no matter what you felt. You were there in good times and bad. You are my world, my planet, my solar system. Will you let me be your revolving star and marry me, so I can give you all of me?" 

He covers his mouth with his fingertips as a wonderstruck smile begins to upturn his lips. Tears run down his face as he jumps into my arms, "Yes, you can be my revolving star, my moon, my universe, my everything. I fucking love you, Tord. So much that one day it might kill me." The ending of his response a mere whisper but still brings warmth to my soul. I grab his hand and slide the ring, a pretty expensive one too; whew talk about 6 months salary, onto his finger. 

I feel myself practically glowing as I grab his hand and lead him to the blanket swarm. I pull him into my lap and open up the laptop, pulling up Moulin Rouge. My hopeless romantic boyf-fiancee, snapping his head up as he hears the menu song playing. He sighs in loving adoration as he hugs me. "You, my Tordy Tord Silver are perfect." I reply with a smirk, "As are you Mr. Silver." 

He looks up at me then and kisses me deeply. I feel myself get a little too excited and stop because I want this night to be perfect. Without a further word, I play the movie and place a bowl of sour gummies and a bag of Honey Buddha chips in front of him. He smiles, "God how are you even real?!" I pull him closer to my chest and hold him lovingly as I watch him mouth the words to the movie he has to have watched at least a million times. As the gummies and chips decrease in number the drowsier I feel. That is until I feel a hand sliding up my thigh.

I open my almost fully closed eyes and look down at Tom, who is no longer watching his favorite movie, but massaging his own length as he trails his fingers closer to mine. I take a shuddering breath before acquainting  myself with the nerve just below his jaw. He lets out a hissing whine that is just beautiful as I work a mark there. Time to make some chimi-fucking changas. God, brain you are so fucking weird. I pull him on top of me as I fall slowly backward onto the mountain of pillows and covers.

"Hey."

 

"Yo."

He looks at me embarrassment coloring his features pink, before grinding against my crotch. As he works his gorgeous magic, I feel fingers slip down to my pants and tug them off. He looks at my length and gulps, fucking gulps and says, "Okay."  
"Okay.", And I reply with a lame ass affirmation. Fucking 'Okay', what the fuck man. What am I even affirming? I shake my head and watch the man above me, my anxiety bubbling away. The weight of everything washing over me as I stare at the man that I fucking adore. I immediately realize and jump up and hug Tom, "Are you sure you want to? Absolutely positive because if you have any reservations whatsoever, we can just keep watching the movie. Also I don't even think I have the right stuff for this." I hear a light cough and stop my rambling, his face is bright pink as he mutters, "I have stuff." I look at him both shocked and amused. "You, what?" He nodded his head, "I have kinda been ready for awhile now, just waiting for a good moment and this proved to be an opportune one." 

I stare at him in wonder, before he pushes me onto my back. He straddles me and pulls a condom out of his jeans pocket and a small travel size lube out of his hoodie one. He presses his lips to mine and moans lowly, exciting me more. He grabs ahold of my member and rolls the condom down it before slicking me with lube. He pulls away from my lips, panting, as he pulls down his pants, relieving his length before reaching two fingers behind himself. He lubes up his fingers and plunges them deep inside. I thought that kissing and grinding against him was hot, but nothing had prepared me for the sight beholded upon me. 

He prepared himself for a minute or two until he straddled me and aligned my member with him, and slid down me. The heat immediately took my breath away and the tightness made me delirious,"Hnn, F-fuck, Tommy, you're so tight." He whined and whimpered as I sat up and pulled him close against my body. I waited until he was adjusted and began to thrust upward. I went at a rapid rate, my hips aching while his quiet noises filled my ears. I felt a warming  in my abdomen, pooling at my crotch as I grabbed his member between us, making him catch up with me. And within a minute, a pleasured squeal graces my ears with my release filling up the condom.

I looked between us to see semen sticking us together. I grabbed his face and kissed his bruised lips softly, "I love you, my world, my universe." And with that he passed out in my arms.


End file.
